Familiar Teacher
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Lavi has a one-night-stand with a man he meets at a book store. A couple days later, he finds out that the man is his new homeroom teacher, and the man isn't going to act like nothing happened. Lucky smut!


Lavi first met him when he had reached for the last copy of a novel, which was the last book in a long series. It was his favorite series, by his favorite author, and school had made him late to the release of it earlier in the day.

"Ha! Got the last one," Lavi said triumphantly. He was sure, as he had been running over to the small bookstore, that there would be none left.

"Looks like I've been beaten to it," a voice said behind him as he admired the shiny hardback.

Lavi turned, smiling, as he said, "Sorry, you'll just have to wait."

A tall Portuguese man with striking golden eyes was smiling suavely at him. "I take it you've seen the show, or have the rest of the books."

"Never seen the show, but I've read the books," Lavi replied. Something in him distrusted the positively sexy man, something wanted to run and never speak to this man again. He ignored it, because he seemed innocent thus far. There was something about the man that made him wary though, but that was probably just the seductive little look that he seemed to be giving off without knowing it.

Or maybe he did know it, and just didn't care that Lavi was several years younger, made obvious by the Geometry textbook that peeked out of his backpack.

"Tyki Mikk," said the man, holding out his right hand, the left in his pocket.

"Lavi Bookman," said the younger, shaking the hand. "I should, um, go pay for this," Lavi mumbled and slipped over to the check-out counter.

Tyki smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly. The boy before him looked ever so fuckable in his red jacket and green scarf. Not to mention the way that his eyes flicked over to where he was standing every few seconds, to make sure that he hadn't walked away. _'Don't worry kid, I've got you right where I want you, I'm not leaving.'_

* * *

As Lavi walked into his home room class, Advanced Literature, the next Monday, he halted in the doorway. Although he had seen the man, who was now standing at the teacher's desk, the previous Saturday morning, it's not like he wished to see him again. At least, not consciously. When he snuck out of the hotel room that they had shared Friday night, it's not like he expected to ever see him again.

Tyki Mikk stood behind the desk, smirking at his little play-thing. They had so much fun Friday night, and he hadn't been sure whether he was ever going to get to experience that again. _'Well, hasn't this taken a turn? I get to teach that fun little rabbit,'_ he thought.

Lavi flushed red as he dashed to his seat, in the back of the class, and hid his face behind the book that he had bought the afternoon he met his teacher. _'Oh no! No! This can't be happening to me!'_ Lavi thought as he trembled at his desk.

When the bell had rung, Tyki finally spoke. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Mikk, and since your last teacher has recently quit teaching, I'll be your new Literature, and home room teacher."

The girls swooned, blushed, and giggled when he looked their way, but Lavi just wanted to hide. His teacher/one night stand seemed to be staring right through his clothes, making him squirm in his seat. He was still stunned by the sudden appearance of the man that had shaken up his life merely a few days ago.

As soon as the bell rang for the next class, Lavi bolted out of the door. He could practically feel Tyki smiling at his retreat.

* * *

"Allen!" Lavi screamed, running toward his best friend in the lunch room.

"AH!" Allen yelped as he was tackled to the floor, his silver eyes were wide with shock from the sudden attack.

"It's him! The new teacher! It's **him!**" Lavi yelled.

"Wait-what? Who is the new teacher?"

"Him! The guy from the bookstore! Tyki!"

"Here?" Allen exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Yes!" The red-head nodded furiously, fear evident in his face. He still refused to get up.

"Lavi?"

"Yes?"

"Get off of me."

"Sorry," Lavi apologized sheepishly and helped him up.

"Now, lets go get our trays, then we'll discuss rationally." Allen led the way to the lunch line, and after waiting for a while, they sat down at a table and the white-haired boy motioned for his friend to speak.

After hearing the explanation, Allen waved his fork in Lavi's face while he spoke. "So, your sexy sweet-talker is our new Lit. teacher?"

"One, yes he is. Two, he isn't mine." Glaring at his friend, he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, just like it had earlier when he had seen said "sexy sweet-talker."

"Are you sure? 'Cause all of those girls over there wouldn't mind having him," Allen pointed over at the ring of girls who were surrounding Tyki, who was eating quietly.

Lavi glanced over, and saw that Tyki was now smiling suavely and waving. The crowd burst into hysterical giggles as he did, each thinking that it was directed to them. Looking away, Lavi muttered, "They can have him, for all I care."

"Why won't you admit you like him?"

"Because I'm not gay!"

"Not until three days ago, anyway. You got sweet-talked into bed by the new Lit. teacher, then ran away from him the next day," Allen teased.

"It's not like I enjoyed it," Lavi continued.

"Funny, I clearly recall you moaning my name wantonly and begging for more." A husky voice whispered in his ear.

"Mr. M-Mikk?" Lavi didn't dare turn, the shock was clear on his face.

"You must be our new Literature teacher, pleased to meet you." Allen held his hand out.

Tyki shook it with a smile, "That'll be me."

"Good. Take care of my friend, Mr. Mikk, or I will kill you," Allen said, a twisted and sweet smile on his features.

"Don't worry, I will." The teacher replied with a light chuckle.

"I'm right here, you know!" Lavi shouted, completely irritated by the exchange.

"Don't worry, I could never forget about you, Lovely," Tyki whispered in his ear before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Ah, there goes the bell, time for my next class. Good luck, Lavi!" Allen called over his shoulder as he proceeded on before his friend could strangle him. And now, poor Lavi had to go to his Literature class.

_'Why do I have to be in that class twice a day?'_ He wondered.

* * *

Lavi shifted nervously in his seat, all the way in the back of the classroom. It seemed like Tyki was staring at him all class, but in truth, it was only half. _'What am I thinking? This is school, he can't touch me here.'_ He thought, glancing up at where Tyki was finally facing the board.

The red-head pulled out the book that he got the day he and Tyki met, and began to read. Since he wasn't paying attention, he didn't notice his teacher stop writing on the board, stroll over to his desk, and stand in front of him. He did notice Tyki pull the book from his grip.

"H-hey!" He exclaimed, looking up to see Tyki leaning on the desk, book in hand, smiling.

"You can get this back after school," his teacher said, walking back up the aisle to put the book on his own desk.

_'Well shit,'_ he thought. '_Another perfect excuse for him to get me alone.'_

The bell rang half an hour later, signalling the end of that class, and the school day. Everyone scrambled out of the room, leaving the two alone. Lavi simply couldn't leave the book, so he got up and walked toward his one night stand, who was leaning on his desk, a smirk teasing his lips, the book sitting next to him.

Tyki was admiring his little rabbit's look. His long-sleeved, green, v-neck t-shirt was a bit long, descending an inch and a half past his wrists. A pair of jeans that were comfortably fitting, showing off the curve of his ass. The eye-patch that was on at all times, even during sex, was simply black. When Lavi reached for the book, Tyki grabbed his wrist and tugged him into him.

"I would appreciate it if you paid attention in my class," he whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around him. Lavi's face flushed because of the closeness, the heat that radiated off of him, and the smell of expensive cologne.

"I get good grades, I can afford to not pay attention."

"Yes, but I would prefer if your eyes were on me constantly," Tyki said, his lips barely an inch from Lavi's ear, breathing hotly on him.

Lavi's cheeks flared again as he bit his tongue for a moment before speaking, "I would like my book back please." He tried to push himself away, but only managed a few inches. Tyki wouldn't let go.

"Ah, the book. How about we make a bet?" His hands slipped underneath Lavi's shirt, smirking at the startled expression on Lavi's face.

"A bet?" Lavi shivered as the fingertips ghosted up his back.

"Yes, a bet. If I can't get you to fall in love with me by the end of this week, I'll give you the book, and I'll leave you alone. However, if I get you to say 'I love you,' you'll be mine forever," he paused, "and you'll get your book back."

Lavi thought for a moment, unaware of the roaming hands. He didn't think he could lose, after all, he wasn't gay, or so he told himself. The rewards for winning were wonderful. "Fine," he replied.

"Good. It starts now." Lavi couldn't even reply before he felt a pair of fingers pinch a nipple.

"Ah! How the hell-?" He yelped, but he soon choked on his own words as Tyki sucked and bit at a sensitive part of his neck. "Nnn..st-stop..." Lavi panted.

His teacher's fingers were tortuously attentive at the pink nubs, sucking harder on the sensitive portion of his neck. Satisfied with the deep purple hickey that he had left, Tyki released him completely, and without the support, Lavi's legs buckled and he slid to his knees. Tyki smirked at the younger boy. The way his shirt was ruffled, his face a deep red, his chest heaving to catch his breath. Oh so entertaining, and such a turn on.

Slowly standing, Lavi glared witheringly at the older man. _'Until the end of the week, only until the end of the week. Only four more days. I'll be fine.'_ He repeated in his head over and over, just for comfort. Picking up his back pack, he left the room.

Tyki pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Inhaling slowly, then letting out a great sigh of smoke and air. "Until the end of the week," he said mischievously.

* * *

Flesh against flesh and the sound of moans filled the room. Slim fingers clutched the red silk sheets beneath him as the man behind him thrust himself inside repeatedly. Groans, gasps, and whimpers were the only sounds that he could make, words couldn't quite form through the ecstasy.

"Ah!" He yelped at the sensation of his soft prostate being hit over and over by his partner's large member.

A tan hand worked its way down a pale arm, prying his fingers away from the sheets and lacing their hands together. Emerald eyes glazed with youthful lust as he felt the other arm snake around his waist. The thrusts grew faster, and a tad harder, as the older drove him crazy with absolute need.

The pleasure he was receiving was becoming too much for him. There wasn't enough strength left in his body to attend to his own member's need. Trying to voice this, he failed with only a gasp as he felt a tongue lick he shell of his ear and a small, playful nibble to the lobe.

"What's wrong, Lovely? You seem...troubled," the older mentioned huskily. The sweaty body beneath him shuddered from the warmth of his breath on his skin.

"P-please," he managed. "I need...let me...AH!" The fiery-haired boy gasped as he felt those silky lips and perfect teeth nip and suck at the hickey, the one that had been left by that very same mouth. He was enjoying it completely, not voicing some false reasoning that may have been stated before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." The older smirked at the whimper he got in response, feeling that perhaps it was time to end the torture. The hand around the smaller's waist grabbed his length firmly and started pumping him nice and fast.

"Ah! Ty-!"

That was when the sound of his alarm clock burst Lavi's dream, making him stick a hand out from under his covers and slam it on the snooze button. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, his hair ruffled and his skin covered in sweat. Lifting the blankets, he looked at the state of himself.

"...Shit."

* * *

Home room was always sort of boring to Tyki, but as he sat at his desk waiting for the bell to ring for his first class, he noticed something interesting. He had scanned the rows of desks with his eyes, searching for something to grab his attention.

Lavi's face was flushed as he sat at his own desk across the room. He could obviously feel his teacher's eyes on him, even though he was reading, because he began to squirm. The boy looked tired, because of his secret dream issue. Every time he looked up at Tyki, the dream would come rushing back to him.

His velvety lips caressing every inch of his skin. His long, slim fingers sliding across his flesh, making him squirm at his touch. The begging that he did, how much the elder deserved it. How skillful he was with his-

_'Oh my god, what am I thinking?'_ Lavi thought, his cheeks a deep red. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling a growing problem in his pants. Sighing, he tried to look at his book, to focus, but he just couldn't.

Shyly, Lavi looked up, meeting those golden eyes that had stared quite blatantly at him. He looked away quickly, biting his lip. Tyki raised an eyebrow in amusement, Lavi's little show was entertaining him immensely. Something was bothering his little red-head, to make him this flustered, it had to be something big.

He just couldn't wait to find out what it was.

* * *

"Okay, so if I'm hearing this right, it's only been one day since your little 'challenge' and you're already suffering from wet dreams?" Allen asked, the beginnings of a smile were fighting for dominance of the serious expression on his face.

"Yeah..." Lavi sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. Even though he'd gotten a good amount of sleep, it hadn't been calm sleep. He had woken more tired than when he had fallen asleep.

"Lavi?"

"Yes?"

"How sad." Allen said pityingly before breaking into a fit of laughter that caused him to topple out of his chair. Lavi scowled down at his friend, ready to smack him, but instead he settled for putting his head down on the table. The other students in the cafeteria stared at the possibly insane pair.

"You done yet?" Lavi asked. Allen was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach, and giggling. He got up, now embarrassed, and dusted his clothes off before reseating himself.

He cleared his throat before mumbling, "It's still sad."

"Shut up."

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you are completely in lo- Is that a hickey?!" Allen exclaimed, wide-eyed at the reddish-purple mark on Lavi's neck.

His red-head friend paled. He had forgotten about the love mark until now. "I'm going to class now," he muttered as he stood and walked out of the lunch room. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

* * *

Lavi could barely pay attention to what Tyki was saying. Eyes heavy from exhaustion, he folded his arms into a cushion and put his head down. Rather quickly, his eyes grew even heavier until he could no longer keep them open. Falling asleep calmly, he was unaware of his teacher staring at him.

Tyki was sitting behind his desk. The new assignment had been explained, and the class was supposed to be writing a short essay on something that they regretted. Instead, Lavi was asleep. Playing with a pencil, he smiled at his play thing. Now, he couldn't just allow him to sleep, could he?

Lavi was squirming slightly, entertaining Tyki's interest. It didn't look like a nightmare, in fact, of what little the older man could see of his face, it looked ecstacitic. What Lavi was dreaming about, Tyki was sure he would find out. Lucky for him, this just happened to be the last period.

* * *

It wasn't until the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, that Lavi woke. Face flushed and trembling, he scrambled to gather his things. _'These dreams are ruining me,'_ he thought ruefully. Looking around, he noticed that he was the last to leave, only his sexy teacher remained.

He made his way to the door, only to be stopped by an arm, belonging to Tyki Mikk, that was blocking the exit. "Have an interesting dream?"

Lavi turned red once again, and Lavi thought briefly on his complexion. It simply wasn't normal for him to turn into a blushing little girl when those beautiful golden eyes were on him. "Wouldn't you like to know," he mumbled.

Chuckling, Tyki advanced on the boy, making him back up until the backs of his legs hit the teacher's desk. He leaned so close that the boy fell against the desk, sitting on it. Tyki placed his hands on the desk, on either side of Lavi's hips. His lips brushed the younger's ear as he whispered sexily, "As a matter of fact, I would."

Emerald eyes widened and placed both hands on his teacher's chest to try pushing him away. The elder didn't budge an inch, both disappointing and secretly exciting Lavi. Although, his mind didn't want to accept the fact that his teacher's mere presence was turning him on. His body though was a completely different story.

Those soft lips found another tender spot on Lavi's neck and began to lavish attention to it. Licking and sucking at the salty skin, giving him goosebumps because of how incredibly good that felt. He was already aroused because of his dream, so this wasn't helping his situation in his pants.

"Oh god..." Lavi moaned, his head tilting back, mouth open and panting. A rough, calloused hand undid the button on Lavi's pants, sliding down the zipper a moment after. The hand was plunged into the pants, rubbing against the teenager's arousal.

Smirking against his neck, Tyki licked a trail up to Lavi's ear lobe. He blew softly on the saliva-covered skin, causing a shiver to run through the smaller's body. "Won't you say it, Lavi?" He asked, a slightly pleading look in his eyes, just for show.

Lavi nearly choked on his breath when Tyki rubbed a thumb against the head of his arousal, dipping into the slit that was slowly leaking precum. The red-head clutched his shirt, panting. His emerald eyes were glazed with pleasure as he stared into the teacher's golden ones for a moment before looking away in embarrassment. Breathing was beyond difficult, as he felt like he was suffocating because of that sinful hand that was rubbing him and that talented mouth that was ravishing his neck.

Tyki moved his left hand to the back of Lavi's neck and forced him to look into his eyes again. He gave him a rather chaste kiss on the lips, enjoying the whimper that the boy let out when he tried to deepen it and failed because Tyki moved away.

"Slowing his hand, Tyki smirked, "Tell me."

Lavi buried his face into his neck, opening his mouth. He mouthed the words silently against the crevice, not a sound leaving his mouth. "..."

The teacher added, "Aloud. Let me hear you say it."

Lavi looked into those golden eyes and shook his head stubbornly. Bad idea.

The hand was removed and the man stepped away. "I shouldn't be doing this anyway. I'll lose my job." Tyki then turned and left the room, leaving a rather shocked student in his wake. Lavi felt blindsided, having been left with a severe issue in his pants and several new hickeys.

_'Why'd he leave? He didn't have a problem before! Is it because I wouldn't say I loved him?'_ Lavi wondered frantically. Glancing at the clock, he realized he should have left a long time ago, so he fixed himself, got his stuff, and left. He planned to relieve himself when he got home.

* * *

The next two days ended up being Lavi's own personal hell.

The wet dreams got exponentially worse. He found himself waking up several times in the middle of the night with sticky sheets. They were more vivid and enthralling, making him want to jump his teacher in class.

Tyki was ignoring him though. This left him feeling dejected and lonely, although he still had Allen. The teacher would forget to hand back assignments to him, wouldn't look at him, and didn't call his name for roll. It was getting to the point where Lavi wanted to cry.

In fact, he did, but only at home. He missed the attention that Tyki showered over him, and the feelings that only the golden-eyed man could produce. The urgent need of release was replaced with a selfish want, one that yearned for the Portuguese man with a passion.

He simply couldn't take it anymore. So, that day after class, he stopped Tyki before he could leave and asked, "Can I speak with you?"

"Oh, Mr. Bookman, I didn't realize you were in class today," the elder replied dryly.

Lavi winced and nodded, "Um, yeah, so can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but I'm busy. This can't take too long."

"It won't, I promise."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" The tan-skinned devil asked, leaning against his desk.

A deep breath and a throbbing heartbeat later, Lavi was able to say it. "I love you. It was stupid to deny it before, because it was so obvious. I just didn't want to end up heartsick because it ended wrong...and I'm sorry about everything I said. If you hate me now, I'd totally understand, but I really really do love you."

Lavi shut his eyes tight, tears pricking at his eyes. He felt so humiliated and stupid. _'What am I even doing? Tyki doesn't love me, he just wanted sex...I'm not enough for him anyway. He'll probably laugh at me and tell me that I can't ever love anyone again because I belong to him. All because of that stupid bet...'_

Then a pair of strong arms enveloped him, letting him press comfortably to the older man's chest. A string of loving kisses were left atop the red-head's hair. "I don't hate you, and I never will," he said soothingly.

"B-but you wouldn't even look at me! And...and I'm just a kid."

"Lovely, do you know why I started ignoring you?"

The green-eyed boy looked up at him, his eyes wet. "B-because you could get fired and you don't love me?"

"No. Because I didn't think I could ever actually make you say it, and I was getting a head-start on the ignoring you thing. I thought that I was being a nuisance for messing with you all the time. I do love you, silly. Why do you think I was being so persistant before?"

Lavi's eyes were wide and drying as he stared up at his teacher. "Because you wanted to mess with me?"

"Well, a little bit," Tyki said with a sexy little smirk. "But mostly because I fell for you that day in the book store, and I wanted to make you feel the same."

A scowl appeared on Lavi's face as he, rather childishly, said, "You owe me."

"For what?"

"For turning me on all week and never giving me release!" He exclaimed, clenching his fists in his lover's shirt.

"Come home with me tonight, and I'll give it to you," Tyki said with a smile.

Flushing red from head to toe, with excitement and embarrassment over how quickly his demands were met, Lavi stared at his feet. Tyki, who was extremely happy by the turn of events, tilted the red-head's chin up and captured his lips. A long, excruciatingly deep, kiss commenced, making the younger nearly melt in his arms.

* * *

((Yup, so I'm gonna leave it there. I don't feel like writing more than that. The original, which wasn't done by me, was called "Nee, Sensei?", but I was given permission to pick it up. R&R please!))


End file.
